THE QUEEN OMEGA
by harukaze irin
Summary: "Nii-san adalah raja yang mengawali cerita cintaku dan Naruto adalah raja yang ku pilih untuk mengakhiri kisahku." Tentang sasuke yang menganggap dirinya sebagai ratu dan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Pairing : NaruSasu,ItaSasu sedikit ShisuiSasu. Omega vers. M-preg. Fic ini untuk mengikuti FID#9. Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto
1. Chapter 1 : ENVY

THE QUEEN OMEGA

CHAPTER 1 : ENVY

 _I just broke up with my ex._

 _Now I'm out here single._

 _I don't really know what's next_

 _But I ain't even trippin_

 _I'mma chill and sit back._

Sepenggal lagu milik ariana mengisi ruangan yang gelap dan remang dalam apartemen. Hanya seorang wanita bersurai pink yang duduk dalam gelap di ruang tamu dengan TV yang menyala menerangi ruangan gelap itu.

 _And I know they will be coming from the right and the left, left, left_

 _I just broke up with my ex_

 _You're the one_

 _I'm feeling as I'm laying on your chest_

 _Good conversation got me holding my breath_

 _And I don't normally say this but goddamn, you're the best, best, best_

Foto per slide dalam TV itu menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah sedang memeluk laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan senyuman paling cemerlang. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan muda yang sedang berbulan madu. Dengan background kamar hotel yang ellegant semakin mendukung bahwa mereka bukan hanya sekedar 'teman'. Lagu itu menjadi backsound foto kedua laki-laki itu.

 _And if it feels right, promise I don't mind_

 _And if it feels right, promise I'll stay here all night  
Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you_

Foto menampilkan laki-laki berambut kuning bernama Naruto mencium pipi laki-laki bersurai hitam yang bernama Sasuke. Mereka terlihat mesra dan serasi saat berbaring berdua di kasur King Size. Naruto bertelanjang dada saat mencium sasuke,sementara laki-laki yang di cium itu menutupi dada putih mulusnya dengan selimut.

Lalu layar TV berubah jadi hitam.

 _I'm jealous, I'm overzealous  
When I'm down, I get real down  
When I'm high, I don't come down  
I get angry, baby, believe me  
I could love you just like that  
And I could leave you just as fast_

Foto pun berganti dengan iringan lagu yang berbeda. Di dalam foto itu terdapat laki-laki yang menyerupai sasuke,hanya saja wajahnya lebih dewasa dan manly. Laki-laki itu bernama Itachi. Di foto itu itachi sedang merangkul sasuke. Terlihat jelas semu merah malu-malu dalam wajah sasuke saat itachi merangkulnya.

 _But you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_

Di bait lagu ini menampilkan foto sasuke merangkul tangan itachi saat berjalan di pantai. Sunset yang indah menjadi latar belakang di dalam foto tersebut.

Wanita bersurai pink tersebut terlihat murka saat menonton foto-foto itu. Mungkin sudah dari awal menahan murka,tetapi karena penasaran yang membuat wanita terus menonton CD yang menampilkan foto itu. Lalu dia berdiri dan mematikan TV. Nama wanita itu Sakura,sifatnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan namanya yang lembut dan indah. Dengan wajahnya yang sangat marah,dia mengambil CD itu dari Home Theater dan meremukannya.

Sakura mengacak-acak ruang tamunya. Membanting apapun yang terlihat dengan matanya. Vas bunga,majalah dan remot TV sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. "Dasar kau Omega Sialan!"

To be continued.

aku lupa buat ketik 'to be continued'. maaf buat yang kurang paham sama ceritanya. nextnya bakal aku perbaiki lagi. :) makasih atas saran dan kritiknya.


	2. Chapter 2 : DISAPPOINTED

THE QUEEN OMEGA

CHAPTER 2 : DISAPPOINTED

 _5 Tahun sebelumnya_

"Sedang masak apa sasuke?" Itachi menghampiri sasuke yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Memasak sup keasukaan nii-san" jawab sasuke dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Baiklah,nii-san akan menunggu. Jangan terlalu lama ya memasaknya. Nii-san ada meeting di kantor" Itachi menepuk pelan kepala adik kesayangannya. Wajah sasuke semakin bertambah merah.

"Sasuke kenapa kamu yang masak? Kita kan punya chef,mereka saja yang memasak." Ibu sasuke menghampiri sasuke.

"Sudahlah,mikoto. Sasuke kan memang hobby memasak,biarkan saja" ucap Fugaku sang ayah yang tidak jauh dari dapur.

"Benar kata tou-san,kaa-san. Kaa-san duduk saja,kalau sudah matang nanti kaa-san coba,ya" Sasuke mendorong bahu ibunya pelan untuk keluar dari dapur. 10 menit kemudian,sasuke membawa sepanci sup dan menuangkan ke mangkuk satu per satu. Dan mereka pun makan dengan bahagia.

* * *

Rasa bahagia sasuke hanya di rumah saja. Saat di kampus,dia menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan jadi bahan gossip. Hanya karena sasuke seorang Omega. Sasuke mengikuti gen ibunya yang seorang omega,sementara Itachi mengikuti gen ayahnya yang seorang Alpha. Hampir seluruh keluarga Uchiha adalah Alpha. Hanya sasuke dan ibunya saja yang omega. Tetapi keluarganya tidak menutup-nutupi dan merasa malu mempunyai anggota keluarga seorang omega. Karena sasuke di berkahi otak yang cerdas dan paras yang menawan.

"Sudahlah,jangan dengar mereka Sasuke. Lebih baik kamu melihatku saja. Pasti kamu tidak akan merasa bosan lagi" Uchiha shisui tersenyum pada sasuke. Uchiha shisui adalah sepupu sasuke yang selalu menjemputnya saat pulang kuliah.

"Aku juga sudah terbiasa mendengar omongan mereka" saat sasuke memakai seatbelt,shisui mencium pipinya.

"Itu good luck kiss. Biar kamu tidak merasa sedih lagi" Shisui memberi cengiran untuk sasuke,tetapi sasuke menonjok pelan bahu Shisui.

"Hanya Nii-san yang boleh menciumku" sasuke membuang muka.

"Kamu harus membuang perasaanmu itu jauh-jauh. Itu sangat mustahil. Kamu tahu sendiri kan kakak adik tidak boleh menjalin hubungan 'tertentu'. Memang kalian alpha dan omega,tapi ingat satu hal. Kalian itu sedarah. Jangan merepotkan nii-san mu lebih jauh lagi. Seorang manager seperti dia tidak boleh tersandung skandal. Lebih baik kamu denganku saja sasuke? Bagaimana?" Shisui mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku akan membuat hal mustahil itu menjadi mungkin. Lagi pula aku tidak mau dengan Shisui-san. Shisui-san tidak akan menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapa pun,kamu terlalu sering bermain dengan perempuan. Kita juga sepupu. Itu yang mesti kau ingat shisui-san."

"Aku memang sepupu mu. Tapi Itachi kakakmu. Lebih beresiko mana?"

"Dua-duanya juga beresiko. Tapi perasaanku dengan nii-san tidak akan berubah"

Shisui menhembuskan nafas dengan berat. "Kau sangat keras kepala,sasuke." Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Shisui dan melihat ponselnya.

"Kamu tahu beli di mana obat ini?" sasuke mengarahkan ponselnya pada shisui saat lampu merah.

"Dari mana kamu tahu soal obat ini sasuke?" Lalu tidak lampu lalu lintas bewarna hijau,dan shisui menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku mencari di internet,obat ini sangat bagus dan aman di konsumsi. Saat aku mencoba mencari di apotik dan rumah sakit tidak ada yang menjual obat ini. Aku tidak ingin membeli sembarangan obat di tempat yang tidak jelas. Aku pikir kamu tahu"

"Untuk apa obat itu?" Ekspresi shisui berubah menjadi serius.

"Sudah,kamu jawab saja. Aku harus beli di mana obat ini?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kamu memberitahuku untuk apa kamu bersikeras membeli obat perangsang itu." Kali ini sasuke yang menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Aku ingin menjebak nii-san dengan obat perangsang ini. Aku ingin mengandung anak nii-san. Nii-san pasti menolakku saat menyatakan perasaanku. Jika aku mengandung anaknya,nii-san pasti tidak akan menolakku." Saat mengatakan alasannya,sasuke tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Itu adalah rencana tergila yang pernah ku dengar. Maaf sasuke,aku tidak akan memberitahumu soal obat itu" Shisui terlihat sedang menahan marah.

"Aku mohon shisui-san. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana" Sasuke memasang raut wajah memelas pada shisui.

"Kamu tidak bisa melakukan itu sasuke. Itachi akan bertunangan dengan wanita dari keluarga Uzuki. Namanya Yugao Uzuki. Kamu tahu sendiri kan,keluarga uzuki itu mempunyai perusahaan ritel terbesar di Jepang. Dan dari keluarga Uchiha sendiri sangat mendambakan pertunangan ini. Keluarga uchiha dengan perusahaan industri terbesar di jepang bergabung dengan perusahaan ritel dari keluarga uzuki. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk keluarga kita"

Hati sasuke sangat hancur saat mendengar itachi akan bertunangan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

* * *

Sasuke menyerah untuk mencari obat perangsang yang di incarnya. Dia membeli obat di apotek dengan komposisi yang aman setelah memberi seribu pertanyaan kepada apoteker. 'kaa-san dan tou-san sedang dinas keluar kota,dan ini adalah kesempatan terbaikku untuk menjalankan rencanaku' batin sasuke yang sedang mengaduk sup untuk nii-san tercintanya yang sudah tercampur obat perangsang.

"Sasuke,supnya sudah matang?" Itachi pulang dengan wajah yang sangat lelah.

"Sudah nii-san. Aku dengar-dengar nii-san akan bertunangan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya sasuke dengan sabar

"Pertunangan itu belum resmi,nii-san juga tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru untuk bertunangan. Tapi kaa-san dan tou-san mendesak nii-san untuk segera bertunangan."

"Apakah nii-san menyukai gadis itu?"

"Hmm,bagaimana ya? Yugao gadis yang baik dan tipikal orang yang sangat pengertian. Jadi,nii-san tidak masalah untuk bertunangan dengannya"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah.

Saat berbalik mengantarkan semangkok sup kepada itachi,raut wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum yang manis.

"Di makan dulu supnya,nii-san."

Itachi menyeruput supnya. Setelah sup habis,Itachi merasakan reaksi badannya sangat aneh.

Panas yang bergejolak di sertai dengan rangsangan yang tinggi. Dengan terburu-buru itachi pergi ke kamarnya dan melepas dasi beserta kemeja yang dikenakannya.

" _ **CKLEK**_ "

Sasuke sedari tadi mengikuti itachi dan mengunci kamarnya. Dengan seringai penuh kemenangan sasuke mendekati itachi yang sulit menahan rangsangan di tubuhnya.

"Nii-san kenapa?" dengan sedikit desahan dan raut wajah sensual yang menggoda sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang itachi.

"hosh hosh hosh" Mata itachi terbelalak dan nafasnya sudah tidak teratur. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah omega atau wanita. Insting alphanya membuat pikiran jernihnya hilang begitu saja. Itu semua berkat abat perangsang sasuke.

" _ **GREB**_ "

Itachi mencengkram lengan sasuke. Dia sudah tidak bisa berfikir sasuke adiknya atau bukan,intinya sasuke adalah omega. Dan dia sedang membutuhkannya sekarang.

"I got you"

Tanpa perlu lama-lama,sasuke mencium bibir kakak kesayangannya yang di balas dengan buas oleh itachi.

"Aku tahu ini akan berhasil"

Sasuke membuka bajunya cepat dan segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi. Mereka tidak perduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi. Malam ini hanya untuk mereka berdua saja. Karena besok sasuke tidak akan bisa memiliki itachi seperti malam ini. Tetapi sasuke tidak peduli. Intinya tujuannya sudah tercapai. Kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu betapa panas dan penuh dosa yang di lakukan oleh kakak beradik itu.

* * *

 _2 minggu kemudian_

"Hoeks..." Sasuke terduduk lemas di depan closed. Semua yang dimakannya sudah di muntahkan. Dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih,sasuke mengambil handphone yang ada di ranjangnya.

" Tolong datang ke rumah ku sekarang" Sasuke tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit selain rumah sakit kepercayaan uchiha. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang pasti akan sangat merepotkan. Di tambah dengan rasa kepercayaan kepada dokter itu yang membuat sasuke hanya ingin berkonsultasi padanya. Karena,dokter itu tidak akan membeberkan penyakit keluarga uchiha kepada siapa pun.

Tidak menunggu lama dokter yang bernama shizune itu pun datang.

"Ada masalah apa sasuke-san?"

"Seharian ini aku pusing dan mual-mual."

Lalu shizune memeriksa sasuke dengan alat kedokteran yang di bawanya.

"Sasuke-san,ini adalah gejala hamil. Apakah anda mau ikut dengan saya untuk pemeriksaan dengan USG di rumah sakit?"

"Rumah sakit tempat dokter bekerja kan? Aku tidak mau rumah sakit selain rekanan keluarga uchiha."

"Tenang saja sasuke-san. Rumah sakit tempat saya bekerja adalah rumah sakit kepercayaan uchiha"

Di temani shisui,sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

"Sasuke-san,anda sedang hamil dan umur kandungan anda 1 minggu"

Shizune sedikit shock melihat laporan USG itu. Setau shizune,sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun. Tiba-tiba saja mengandung anak yang tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Shisui sama shocknya dengan shizune.

Saat dalam perjalanan wajah shisui penuh dengan kerutan amarah.

"Aku kan sudah bilang,itu adalah rencana gila. Kenapa kamu masih melakukannya sasuke? Anak itu pasti anak itachi kan?!" Shisui berusaha konsentrasi untuk menyetir. Tetapi kemarahannya udah mencapai batas.

"Memang benar anak ini anak itachi. Saat perutku sudah membesar,aku akan berhenti kuliah" jawab sasuke dengan santai.

"Sasuke! Itachi tidak akan menerima hal itu begitu saja. Kalian itu sedarah,anak itu pasti terlahir tidak normal. Bisa saja terlahir cacat. Kalau kamu ingin menikah,aku bisa menikahimu." Shisui sangat kecewa dengan sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu shisui-san. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah membantuku selama ini. Maaf merepotkanmu"

Shisui menghela nafas dengan berat. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi itachi saat mendengar kabar ini. Tapi bila terjadi sesuatu,tolong beritahu aku. Kenapa kamu tidak meminta itachi saja mengantarmu tadi? Lalu memberitahu semuanya?"

"Aku lebih nyaman meminta tolong padamu shisui-san. Karena,kamu selalu menolongku dalam kondisi apa pun. Aku akan segera memberitahu nii-san tentang kehamilanku."

"Baiklah"

Sesampainya sasuke di kediaman uchiha,sasuke langsung berbaring di kamarnya. Badannya sangat letih karena sedang hamil. Sekarang dia hanya menunggu itachi dan memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya. Setelah menunggu 2 jam,terdengar suara mobil sedang di parkir di depan rumah. Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamar itachi,karena sasuke tahu itu adalah suara mobil itachi.

"Sasuke? Kamu tidak kuliah?" tanya itachi yang sedang mengendurkan dasinya.

"Ehmm,tidak nii-san. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Nii-san akan menelfon..."

"Tidak perlu nii-san! Eumm,aku bukan sakit karena demam. Aku hamil,nii-san"

Itachi terdiam sebentar dan merasa sangat bingung. Adik kesayangannya hamil? Bagaimana bisa?

"Siapa yang menghamilimu sasuke? Nii-san akan memberi pelajaran pada orang itu" Itachi merasa sangat geram.

"Nii-san sudah lupa apa yang kita lakukan 2 minggu yang lalu? Aku sedang dalam masa subur,jadi aku bisa hamil dengan cepat. Nii-san mau bertanggung jawab kan?" Sasuke tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memelas pada Itachi.

"Nii-san lupa apa yang sedang kita lakukan saat itu. Saat nii-san terbangun kepala nii-san sangat berat. Jadi? Kita?" Itachi sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ya,nii-san. Ini anak nii-san" Sasuke mengelus pelan perutnya yang belum terlihat buncit.

"Ini tidak mungkin sasuke! Nii-san tidak bisa menikahimu,sementara nii-san akan bertunangan dengan yugao." Itachi membentak sasuke lalu memijit keningnya.

"Tapi nii-san tidak boleh bertunangan dengan gadis lain sementara nii-san sudah menghamiliku!" Air mata sasuke sedikit demi sedikit menetes membasahi pipi putih pucatnya.

"Kita bisa memikirkan cara lain,sasuke. Bagai..."

" _ **DORR**_!"

Itachi tergeletak di lantai kamarnya dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku membawa handgun tou-san. Aku ingin mengantisipasi bila nii-san menolakku. Ternyata benar,nii-san menolakku dan tidak ingin menikahiku" Sasuke menyeringai aneh.

* * *

Dalam kamar mandi yang luas namun remang sasuke nampak sedang membasuhi tubuh seseorang dalam bath tub. Tubuh itu mayat itachi. Sasuke membasuhi tubuh itachi dengan formalin. Setelah selesai dengan pengawetan dan memakai baju pada tubuh kaku itachi,sasuke membawanya duduk di sofa. Di depan mereka sudah tersedia TV 50 inch yang menampilkan drama kesukaan sasuke. Semua telah sasuke rencanakan. Kamar yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah kamar di lantai 2 yang jarang terpakai. Sebelumnya sasuke sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk membersihkan kamar itu terlebih dahulu. Lalu alasan mengapa suara tembakan handgun tidak terdengar oleh pelayan adalah karena khusus untuk hari ini sasuke meliburkan pelayan keluarga mereka. Jika semua pekerjaan sudah selesai,sasuke meminta mereka pergi dan datang besok pagi.

"Aku tidak masalah jika membesarkan anak ini sendiri." Sasuke merangkul manja lengan itachi yang sudah kaku.

To be continued.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


	3. Chapter 3 : THE END

THE QUEEN OMEGA

CHAPTER 3 : THE END

Sasuke menjaga kondisinya selama kehamilan. Apalagi umur kehamilnya baru berusia 2 minggu. Tetapi sasuke terus melanjutkan kuliahnya. Saat perutnya membesar,sasuke akan berhenti kuliah dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk membesarkan anaknya.

"Kabari aku jika kamu sudah pulang. Jangan memaksakan diri,sasuke" Shisui sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya pada shisui. Awalnya shisui ingin membawa sasuke untuk rehabilitasi,karena shisui mengira sasuke mengalami masalah kejiwaan. Lalu shisui berniat menguburkan mayat itachi dengan layak. Tetapi sasuke menolak di rehabilitasi dan mengaku baik-baik saja. Dengan raut wajah memohon kepada shisui,sasuke menolak di rehabilitasi. Shisui pun menuruti keinginan sasuke. Karena kelemahan shisui adalah melihat sasuke bersedih dengan memasang raut wajah memelas. Lalu soal mayat itachi,sasuke tidak menyebutkan di mana dia menyimpan mayatnya. Sasuke hanya bilang 'itachi berada di tempat yang aman,aku bisa menjaganya'. Shisui pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat sasuke menjawab seperti itu. Terkadang terlalu menyayangi seseorang membuatmu buta akan semua hal. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada shisui sekarang. Shisui tidak panik ataupun marah saat sasuke memberitahunya bahwa dia membunuh kakak kesayangannya. Justru shisui membantu sasuke menutupi kematian itachi dan memberitahu kepada para petinggi perusahaan uchiha bahwa itachi meninggal karena kecelakaan. Shisui pun sampai membeli tanah di tempat pemakaman untuk menjadi alibinya. Orang tua sasuke terpaksa pulang dari perancis untuk menangisi makam anaknya yang kosong. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Petinggi perusahaan uchiha juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka mengikuti skenario permainan shisui,lebih tepatnya permainan sasuke. Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa shisui akan melakukan apa saja untuk dirinya. Sasuke memang hanya omega,tetapi dia sudah mengibaratkan dirinya sebagai ratu. Seorang ratu yang bisa merayu semua alpha yang di inginkannya dan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Dan otaknya secerdik seorang ratu. Karena jika ratu bodoh permainan akan di kuasai raja. Sasuke tidak mau permainannya di kuasai raja. Untuk sekarang sasuke belum menemukan seorang raja yang bisa memutarbalikkan permainan yang di pegangnya dan mampu menguasai seorang ratu. Seperti cerita dongeng kebanyakan,sosok ratu pasti ikut andil dalam kekuasaan kerajaan.

"Baiklah". Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam kampus. Shisui juga meninggalkan kampus dan berangkat ke kantor.

Saat di kampus,sasuke menjaga jarak agar perutnya tidak tersenggol dengan orang lain.

" **DUAK**!"

Baru saja sasuke memikirkan menjaga jarak dengan tubuhnya,kesialan menimpanya. Sasuke terkena hentaman bola basket yang cukup kuat tepat di dadanya. Sekarang sasuke pingsan di dekat lapangan.

Seorang laki-laki berambut orange dengan tindik di kuping menghampiri sasuke

"Maaf,aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hey?"

Darah mengalir keluar dari celana jeans panjang sasuke.

Laki-laki yang bernama Yahiko itupun dengan cepat menggendong sasuke dan membawanya ke ruang UKS.

"Anak ini omega dan dia mengalami pendarahan. Ini baru dugaanku saja. Sepertinya dia sedang hamil. Di lihat dari perutnya,usia kandungannya masih muda. Tapi tetap harus di periksa lebih lanjut dengan USG,apakah bayinya masih hidup atau gugur." Penjelasan selaku dokter di kampus itu membuat Yahiko terkejut.

"Kamu yang menghamili anak ini?" Tanya Tsunade yang membuat nagato merasa canggung.

"Tentu saja bukan aku,sensei. Aku sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temanku. Bola yang ku oper melewati lapangan dan menghantam dadanya. Aku juga sangat terkejut kalau dia sedang hamil." Jelas Yahiko pada tsunade.

"Euhmm.. Dadaku sakit seka..li. Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Sasuke terbangun dari pingsannya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Tsunade,raut wajah sasuke berubah menjadi pucat. Sasuke meminta tsunade dan yahiko merahasiakan tentang kejadian ini dan segera menghubungi shisui untuk segera menjemputnya.

"Jika kamu tidak keberatan,aku bisa mengantarmu. Dan aku meminta maaf dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Pasti itu sangat berat untukmu" Yahiko mendekati ranjang yang sasuke tiduri. Tsunade sedang membuat laporan di kantor guru dan meminta Yahiko untuk menjaga sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih." Sasuke menolak tawaran Yahiko dan lebih memilih di jemput shisui.

"Kenapa kamu tetap ke kampus padahal kamu sedang hamil? Tadinya sensei menyangka aku yang menghamilimu" Yahiko sangat penasaran dengan alasan sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" jawaban sasuke membuat Yahiko terdiam. Yahiko ingin bertanya lagi tetapi karena melihat wajah sasuke yang pucat akibat pendarahan,membuat Yahiko mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit,aku sudah menelfon shizune untuk menunggu kita di sana" Shisui dengan langkah terburu-buru mendekati sasuke.

"Maaf sebelumnya,apa kau yang menghamili sasuke?" tanya yahiko kepada shisui. Memang terkesan lancang karena menanyakan hal sesensitive itu pada seseorang yang baru saja datang,tapi yahiko sangat penasaran siapa yang menghamili sasuke.

"Kalau iya,kenapa?" jawab shisui tegas saat akan menggendong sasuke. Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan perkataan shisui barusan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan dia kuliah. Dia sedang hamil. Harusnya kau lebih perhatian padanya di saat seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian sudah menikah atau belum. Tapi tidak bagus mengabaikannya dalam kondisi seperti ini" Ucap yahiko dengan sedikit penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja,aku sudah melarang sasuke untuk kuliah. Tapi sasuke bersi keras.."

"Shisui-san,sudahlah. Aku tidak kuat lagi" Sasuke sangat lemah saat berbicara tadi.

Shisui langsung membawa sasuke pergi dan meninggalkan yahiko sendirian di UKS.

"Maaf sasuke-san,ini berita buruk untukmu. Anda mengalami pendarahan yang cukup serius dan bayi yang anda kandung tidak terselamatkan" Ucapan shizune bagai petir di siang bolong untuk sasuke. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang.

Sasuke membisu di sepanjang jalan dan sampai rumah pun tetap diam.

3 hari sasuke tidak kuliah karena masih shock dengan pendarahan dan harus memulihkan kembali tubuhnya.

* * *

Setelah sasuke merasa tubuhnya sudah baikan,sasuke mulai masuk kuliah kembali.

"Ingat ,jangan memaksakan dirimu sasuke. Dan jauhi anak berambut pirang yang selalu ingin tahu itu." Shisui mendengus berat saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah,shisui-san" Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan shisui pergi meninggalkan kampus sasuke.

"Hey,kau! Tunggu!" Yahiko mengejar dan mencoba menyapa sasuke

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya yahiko cemas.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini ada ucapan terima kasihku untukmu,yahiko-san. Karena sudah menolongku dan segera membawaku ke UKS."

Sasuke memberi sandwich buatannya kepada yahiko.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Terima kasih ya" Yahiko mengambil sandwich itu.

"Tapi jangan bilang orang lain kalau aku yang memberi sandwich itu padamu. Bisa saja nanti sandwich itu di buang jika mereka tahu aku yang memberikannya padamu. Kamu tahu sendiri kan banyak yangg tidak suka padaku?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula aku tidak memandang kamu sebagai orang jahat. Walaupun kamu omega,aku tahu kamu tidak seburuk yang mereka katakan tentangmu. Terima kasih untuk sandwichnya"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi." Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada yahiko yang membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Dia manis sekali"

* * *

Keesokan harinya kampus di buat gempar dengan kematian yahiko yang begitu mendadak.

"Hey kau tahu tidak? Dengar-dengar yahiko-senpai meninggal karena keracunan. Ada kandungan racun hemlock didalam sandwich yang dimakannya. Mengerikan sekali ya."

"Iya mengerikan sekali. Dan yang lebih mengerikan dari itu,di sebelah mayatnya ada sepotong sandwich beserta bungkusnya. Tetapi bungkus sandwich itu tidak ditemukan sidik jari siapa pun selain yahiko-senpai"

"Ini pasti kasus pembunuhan. Kasihan sekali yahiko-senpai. Siapa yang tega membunuhnya ya"

Semua mahasiswa sibuk berbisik-bisik dan hanya 1 orang yang tidak menggubris mereka. Orang itu sasuke. Dia melewati barisan itu dengan seringai kecil.

'Itulah akibatnya jika mencari masalah denganku' Ratu yang kejam dan sangat diktator,itulah sasuke sekarang. Seperti ratu Mary 1,bloody mary.

 _4 hari setelah yahiko meninggal._

Berita tentang yahiko meninggal pun hilang bagai angin lalu. Polisi tidak menemukan bukti kuat untuk menangkap tersangkanya dan kasusnya pun di tutup. Keluarga yahiko mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Dan keadaan kampus kembali normal seperti biasanya.

"Hey! Kamu!" Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang memanggil sasuke yang sedang melewatinya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Sasuke sangat malas berurusan dengan orang lain,karena ujung-ujungnya pasti dirinya akan di ejek dan di hina.

"Maukah kamu menemaniku bermain catur?" Cengiran yang paling cemerlang dari laki-laki itu membuat sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Mau ya? Aku traktir kalau kamu mau" Laki-laki pirang itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada sasuke. Baru pertama kali ini sasuke bertemu dengan orang yang ramah dengannya,selain yahiko.

"Kamu ingin bermain catur denganku? Kamu tahukan banyak orang yang membenciku karna aku omega? Tapi kenapa kamu mau mengajak ku bermain catur?" Sasuke agak sedikit ragu dengan laki-laki di depannya. Bisa saja dia ingin berniat jahat pada sasuke dan ingin mengerjainya.

"Omega atau bukan,itu tidak ada hubungannya. Aku tahu kamu bukan orang jahat. Mereka hanya tidak ada bahan omongan lain sehingga menjelek-jelekan dirimu. Ayo main." Ajaknya.

"Jika kamu mengajakku bermain catur bersamamu,bisa saja kamu ikut di jelek-jelekan oleh mereka"

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab laki-laki itu dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan.

'Laki-laki ini benar-benar tampan' Sasuke merasa baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pria yang tampan dan manly seperti yang ada di depannya. Sesaat sasuke bisa melupakan nii-san tercintanya saat berbicara dengan pria itu.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu" Akhirnya sasuke menerima ajakan untuk bermain catur.

"Namamu uchiha sasuke,kan?" Tanya pria itu saat menyusun bidak-bidak catur.

"Benar. Kalau aku boleh tahu namamu siapa?"

"Uzumaki naruto. Salam kenal" Selesai menyusun bidak catur,naruto tersenyum lagi kepada sasuke.

'Oh,ini yang namanya uzumaki naruto. Anak dari pengusaha industri uzumaki. Saingan bisnis tou-san. Dia sangat terkenal di kampus karena keramahan dan ketampanannya. Aktif dalam club basket kampus sebagai ketua. Aku sangat beruntung bisa berbicara dengannya' Batin sasuke.

Setelah hampir 5 menit mereka bermain,hasilnya hampir seri. Sasuke mempunyai bidak ratu dan bidak raja. Sementara naruto hanya tersisa bidak kuda dan bidak raja. Sudah di tebak siapa yang akan menang dalam permainan ini.

Bidak kuda naruto sudah di kalahkan oleh sasuke. Dan skak mat. Naruto kalah.

"Kamu sangat pintar dalam bermain catur,sasuke. Dan kamu ahli dalam menggunakan ratu"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya,naruto. Kamu tahu dalam permainan catur banyak orang yang berharap banyak kepada bidak ratunya. Karena,bidak ratu sangat bebas bergerak kemana pun tanpa hambatan. Kalau kamu bisa mengendalikan bidak ratu,sudah pasti kemenangan ada di depanmu. Tapi kalau kamu tidak bisa mengendalikannya,kemenangan itu masih abu-abu. Menurutku bidak raja juga nasibnya tergantung dengan bidak ratu. Raja tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa ratunya"

Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat sasuke berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Ups,maaf. Aku terlalu banyak berbicara" Sasuke menjadi malu dan salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka sifatmu seperti ini. Suatu saat nanti aku juga ingin mencari ratu seperti bidak ratu yang kamu ceritakan itu" Ucap naruto sambil mengangkat bidak ratu di tangannya.

Sasuke sangat ingin mengatakan 'Aku juga sedang mencari raja yang selalu bergantung pada ratunya seperti bidak raja itu',tetapi sasuke merasa naruto itu 'normal'.

Sasuke takut apabila dia mengatakan hal itu,naruto akan menjauhinya. Padahal baru saja sasuke merasa senang bisa berbicara dengan naruto.

"Aku ingin kamu mengajarkanku lebih jauh soal catur,sasuke. Oh iya,ini traktiran yang sudah ku janjikan tadi" Naruto memberi sasuke cheese cupcake.

"Dan..."

"NARUTO!" Teriakan itu memotong kalimat yang ingin di keluarkan naruto.

Gadis berambut pink mendekati naruto dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana tahu! Kamu kan sudah janji akan menemaniku makan di kantin! Catur lagi?! Setiap hari apa tidak bosan bermain catur?! Lalu..."

Kalimat gadis itu terpotong saat bertatapan dengan sasuke. Gadis itu menatap sasuke dengan tatapan benci,begitupun sebaliknya. Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan sinis.

"Dasar omega tidak tahu diri! Jangan merebut pacar orang lain! Kamu masih belum puas telah membatalkan pertunangan itachi denganku?! Naruto,lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Jangan pernah berurusan dengan omega ini lagi. Kamu sudah tahu banyak orang membencinya. Harusnya kamu jangan mendekatinya,naruto"

Gadis berambut pink bernama sakura itu menarik lengan naruto untuk pergi menjauhi sasuke.

"Sakura,dia tidak seburuk yang kamu pikirkan. Lagipula pertunangan itachi denganmu sudah menjadi masa lalu,tidak perlu di ungkit lagi."

Sakura tetap tidak menggubris perkataan naruto dan tetap menarik lengan naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Sasuke lain kali kita bermain catur lagi ya" Naruto tersenyum kepada sasuke dan mengikuti sakura yang sedari tadi menarik lengannya.

"Jangan pernah berbicara dengan omega sialan itu lagi,naruto"

Biarpun jarak mereka sudah agak menjauh,tapi sasuke masih mendengar jelas apa yang sakura katakan.

* * *

Sasuke merasa sangat bad mood selepas pertemuannya dengan sakura tadi. Gadis itu menjelek-jelekkan dirinya di depan naruto. Bila tidak ada naruto,tentu saja sasuke tidak akan berdiam diri seperti tadi. Sasuke akan membalas perkataan sakura dengan sama tajamnya.

Saat memasuki mobil shisui,sasuke membanting pintu mobil mazda cx 5 itu.

"Ada masalah apa my queen? Wajahmu jelek kalau cemberut."

"Seperti biasa,shisui-san. Ada seseorang yang menghinaku karena aku omega"

"Sudah ku bilang sebelum kamu kuliah di sana. Apakah kamu siap menerima ejekan di sana. Karena omega yang kuliah di sana sangat sedikit. Lalu mahasiswa di sana sudah dari zamanku dan itachi saat kuliah dulu selalu merendahkan omega. Kalau kamu mau kuliah di sana karena kampus itu adalah dulunya tempat kuliah itachi,kamu salah besar sasuke. Perbedaan terbesar kalian adalah itachi alpha dan kamu omega. Bagaimana kalau aku mencarikanmu kampus baru?" Jelas shisui.

"Tidak perlu,shisui-san. Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Yang membuatku bad mood adalah pertemuanku dengan mantan tunangan nii-san."

"Maksudmu haruno sakura? Dari awal aku juga kurang setuju itachi di jodohkan dengan gadis berisik itu. Gadis itu beruntung mempunyai orang tua dari pengusaha tambang terbesar di jepang. Lalu apa masalahmu dengannya?"

"Dia menjelek-jelekanku di depan pacarnya. Dan mengungkit-ungkit bahwa aku penyebab putusnya pertunangan dia dengan nii-san. Padahal sifatnyalah penyebab nii-san memutuskan pertunangan mereka."

"Apa kamu mengincar pacarnya? Memangnya siapa pacarnya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak mengincar pacarnya. Kami hanya bermain catur sebentar. Namanya uzumaki naruto."

Shisui terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat nama yang disebutkan sasuke tadi.

"Oh,anak dari pengusaha keluarga uzumaki kan? Keluarganya saingan berat keluarga kita"

"Tapi naruto tidak memandang aku sebagai musuhnya,shisui-san. Dia sangat baik dan ramah" Semu berwarna kemerahan menghiasi pipi sasuke saat memberitahu betapa baiknya naruto.

"Intinya kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengannya sasuke" Shisui memperingati sasuke.

"Baiklah,shisui-san" Lain di mulut lain di hati. Walaupun sudah diperingati,sasuke tetap ingin bertemu dengan naruto lagi.

"Hey sasuke!" Naruto menyapa sasuke dengan senyum cemerlangnya.

"Pagi." Jawab sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana rasa cupcakenya? Kamu suka?"

"Lezat sekali,naruto. Aku menyukainya. Di mana kamu membelinya?"

"Di toko yang tidak jauh dari kampus ini. Euhmm,hari minggu kamu ada acara tidak?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak ada acara hari minggu. Ada apa?"

"Maukah kamu pergi ke villa keluargaku? Aku butuh teman untuk refreshing. Dari semua orang yang membuatku santai,hanya kamu. Dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi sasuke. Jadi,apa kamu mau?"

Naruto merasa sangat canggung berhadapan dengan sasuke. Seperti ingin menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis. Naruto merasa sangat aneh dengan perasaannya. Tapi di sisi lain,naruto ingin mengenal sasuke lebih jauh. Berbeda dengan sakura. Jika dengan sasuke,pikiran naruto menjadi rileks dan santai.

"Ku rasa itu bukan hal buruk." Jawab sasuke dengan senyuman tipis dan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di kampus ya. Sebentar lagi dosen di kelasku akan datang. Sampai bertemu lagi" Naruto melambaikan tangan pada sasuke.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Tidak menunggu lama untuk datangnya hari minggu. Naruto dan sasuke pun tiba di villa milik keluarga uzumaki. Sasuke merasa baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan sosok yang mampu membuatnya terbuka seperti sekarang. Mungkin karena pembawaan sifat naruto yang sangat ramah dan hangat. Sehingga bisa membuat sasuke nyaman bersamanya.

Mereka layaknya pasangan yang baru jatuh cinta. Mengitari pantai berdua dengan pancaran sinar sunset yang indah membuat mereka lupa dengan hal lain.

"Ayo kita berfoto,sasuke. Pemandangan seperti ini sangat disayangkan jika disia-siakan"

Naruto mengeluarkan handphonenya dan merangkul pundak sasuke.

"Tapi hanya sekali saja ya" Ucap sasuke dengan gugup.

Mereka tersenyum melihat hasilnya. Naruto dan sasuke sangat serasi di foto itu.

Setelah mereka puas berjalan-jalan mengitari pantai,mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam villa.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajak sakura saja,naruto?" Tanya sasuke penasaran. Karena setahu sasuke,sakura adalah kekasih naruto.

"Hmm,bagaimana ya? Jika aku bersama sakura,aku pasti tidak akan merasa bebas. Aku harus mengikuti semua keinginannya. Tapi jika aku bersamamu,aku merasa lebih bebas. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajakmu." Jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke sangat senang mengetahui bahwa naruto merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajak teman-temanmu,naruto?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri bila bersama mereka. Status sosial dan jenis apa dirimu sangat berpengaruh jika ingin berteman dengan mereka. Mereka hanya memandangku karena aku anak pengusaha. Maka dari itu sedikit demi sedikit aku ingin menjauhi mereka" Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya dengan hembusan nafas berat.

"Melelahkan bukan menjadi diriku? Di tambah dengan orang tua yang sangat egois. Mereka selalu menuntutku untuk menjadi perfect. Aku juga mempunyai batas kemampuan." Sambung naruto dengan kening yang berkerut. Kecewa dan sedih adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan semua perasaan naruto sekarang.

"Maaf telah banyak mengoceh hal yang tidak penting. Lupakan saja apa yang kubicarakan tadi,sasuke" Naruto memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak menyangka naruto menyimpan banyak beban di balik senyumnya yang sangat cemerlang itu.

Tangan kanan sasuke terangkat perlahan dan mengelus pipi naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa,naruto. Aku akan mendengar semua permasalahanmu."

Tangan kanan sasuke sekarang meremas pelan tangan kiri naruto. Mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Lalu naruto merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu sasuke dan lengan kanannya yang bebas menarik sasuke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat.

"Terima kasih,sasuke"

Sejak saat itu sasuke sering di ajak naruto untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan menginap lagi. Mereka semakin dekat. Saking dekatnya mereka,sasuke sampai melupakan nii-san tercintanya dan shisui. Terkadang shisui mengirimkan pesan untuk menanyakan apakah sasuke makan dengan teratur dan pertanyaan sepele lainnya. Tetapi sasuke menjawab pesan itu dengan singkat. Sasuke tidak ingin shisui mengetahui dirinya dekat dengan naruto. Sasuke dan shisui pun bertemu hanya saat shisui menjemput sasuke dan mengantarkannya pulang.

Saat melihat lukisan keluarga uchiha di ruang tamu rumahnya,sasuke teringat dengan itachi dan pergi ke ruangan tempat dirinya menyimpan jasad itachi.

Ruangan itu sangat remang dan hanya ada jasad itachi yang duduk di sofa dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke duduk di sebelah itachi dan merangkul tangannya.

"Kamu tahu,nii-san? Kesan pertamaku saat membayangkan seorang raja adalah sosok sepertimu. Bijaksana,Ellegant dan menawan. Ternyata aku baru sadar seorang raja itu ada juga yang ramah,humoris dan selalu tersenyum. Entah mengapa sosok naruto membuatku terkejut dan bisa mematahkan semua pemikiranku tentang ciri-ciri seorang raja. Dia adalah orang yang baru pertama kali bisa membuatku lemah dan bisa mengontrol seluruh pikiranku. Aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan orang seperti itu,dia berbeda dari yang lain. Aku sangat yakin naruto adalah sosok raja yang aku mau. Dari dirinyalah aku baru sadar. Ternyata ratu bisa juga dikendalikan oleh raja,walaupun sebentar."

Sasuke melepas rangkulan tangannya pada itachi. Dengan gerakkan perlahan,sasuke mencium bibir dingin itachi.

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku,nii-san. Nii-san adalah raja yang mengawali kisah cintaku,tetapi naruto yang akan menjadi raja untuk mengakhiri cerita hidupku"

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu,sasuke meninggalkan ruangan yang remang itu.

Keesokan harinya sasuke pergi kuliah seperti biasanya dengan diantar oleh shisui. Banyak mahasiswa berkerumun di lapangan kampus. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kerumunan itu tetapi saat mendengar suara naruto yang berbicara di sana,dirinya pun berhenti untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu untuk menjauhi omega sialan itu! Kenapa kamu masih mendekatinya,naruto! Foto ini bukti kalau omega itu pasti merayumu!" Sakura memaki naruto sambil menunjukkan handphone naruto yang menampilkan foto naruto dan sasuke di pantai.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan,sakura. Aku yang mengajak sasuke untuk berfoto dan menginap di villa. Jika kamu ingin membahas masalah ini,bukan di sini tempatnya!" Jawab naruto dengan menahan amarahnya. Sakura menangkap bayangan sasuke di kerumunan itu dan menghampirinya. Barisan kerumunan itupun membelah jadi 2 untuk memberi jalan padanya.

" **PLAK**!"

Sakura menampar sasuke dan mencengkram wajah sasuke dengan kuat.

"Kau adalah sumber semua masalah ini! Apa kurang puas bagimu telah merebut itachi dariku! Dan sekarang kau ingin merebut naruto juga dariku! Kau omega yang paling serakah yang pernah kutemui!"

"Sakura! Lepaskan cengkramanmu dari sasuke!" Teriak naruto dengan murkanya.

Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dari wajah sasuke dengan kasar. Dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Naruto menghampiri sasuke dan mengelus wajahnya pelan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya naruto cemas.

"Dasar omega tidak tahu diri. Dia dengan tidak tahu malunya menjadi perebut kekasih orang lain"

"Iya,benar sekali. Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau berurusan dengan omega. Mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu orang lain dengan mencari masalah"

"Inilah alasan omega dipandang rendah. Lihat saja kelakuannya seperti pelacur. Siapa yang akan memandang tinggi omega? Kalaupun ada pasti di bayar mahal"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar semua bisikan itu. Sasuke bisa saja menampar balik sakura,tapi dia menahan diri. Jika sasuke menampar sakura,gossip tentangnya akan semakin menjadi.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sasuke dari bisikan-bisikan itu.

"Diam kalian semua!" Teriak naruto dengan murkanya dan melewati barisan itu sambil menarik tangan sasuke.

"Abaikan perkataan mereka sasuke. Jangan di pikirkan" Ucap naruto sambil mengelus pelan punggung sasuke.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja,naruto." Jawab sasuke dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jika mereka mengganggumu. Beritahu aku,sasuke"

"Baiklah,naruto"

'Gadis berisik itu akan menyesal telah membuatku malu seperti ini' Batin sasuke menahan kesal.

Naruto baru sampai di kediaman uzumaki dan terkejut melihat orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya dengan raut wajah menahan amarah.

"Untuk apa kamu berhubungan dengan omega dari keluarga uchiha itu,naruto?!" Ibunya tanpa basa-basi meneriaki naruto.

"Sakura memberitahu kaa-san ada seorang omega yang lancang mendekatimu. Omega itu dari keluarga uchiha,musuh keluarga kita!"

"Tapi kaa-san. Sasuke tidak seburuk apa yang kaa-san pikirkan! Dia sangat.."

"Omega tetaplah omega,naruto! Mereka itu lebih rendah dari kita! Jika kamu berhubungan dengan omega,mau taruh di mana harga diri keluarga uzumaki!" Teriak ibu naruto dengan murka.

"Kamu harus berhenti berhubungan dengan omega itu. Jika kamu masih berhubungan dengannya,namamu akan di coret dari penerus keluarga uzumaki" Ucap ayahnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Lalu mereka meninggalkan naruto yang terdiam di kamarnya.

* * *

Naruto datang ke kediaman uchiha dengan wajah yang depresi. Dia tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang tuanya yang melarangnya bertemu dengan sasuke. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah ingin bertemu dengan sasuke. Sebelumnya naruto bertanya apa orang tua sasuke ada di rumah atau tidak. Karena naruto tahu,orang tua sasuke membenci naruto. Sama seperti orang tuanya membenci sasuke.

Naruto menceritakan semua masalah yang di alaminya tadi pada sasuke. Dengan spontan sasuke memeluk naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum wine? Walaupun sebentar,tapi bisa menghilangkan stres. Mau?" Tawar sasuke. Naruto mengangguk menyetujui ide tersebut.

2 gelas telah habis mereka minum. Wajah sasuke sudah merah padam. Wajah naruto masih seperti biasa.

"Mau tambah lagi naruto?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke dan mulai mendekati sasuke. Naruto mencium bibir sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin kita seperti ini terus,sasuke. Selalu bersama,tanpa ada yang menghalangi kita berdua" Lalu naruto memeluk erat tubuh sasuke. Lengan sasuke dengan perlahan memeluk leher naruto.

"Kita gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya,naruto"

Sasuke menuntun naruto ke ranjangnya dan membuka kemeja naruto. Lalu mereka berciuman dengan rakusnya. Dan malam ini adalah waktu untuk raja dan ratu bersatu.

Keesokan paginya sasuke membuatkan sandwich untuk naruto. Karena orang tua sasuke pergi keluar kota,naruto bisa menginap di kediaman uchiha. Naruto masih ingin berlama-lama dengan sasuke. Naruto mengambil sepotong sandwich yang sasuke buat.

Tidak sampai 5 menit,naruto memegang lehernya. Lehernya terasa terbakar dan busa keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu naruto meninggal dengan keadaan terbaring diranjang sasuke.

"Dengan begini kamu tidak akan merasakan depresi lagi,naruto. Dan kita akan selalu bersama,tanpa ada yang menghalangi" Sasuke membersihkan busa yang keluar dari mulut naruto.

Setelah selesai mengawetkan mayat naruto,sasuke mendudukan mayat naruto di sofa yang sama dengan mayat itachi. Sasuke keluar dari ruangan yang remang itu dan mengunci pintunya.

2 Minggu kemudian sasuke merasa mual dan pusing. Gejala ini seperti saat dia mengandung anak itachi. Tapi sasuke segera memeriksa tubuhnya ke rumah sakit tempat shizune bekerja dengan di antar shisui.

"Sasuke-san,anda hamil lagi. Usia kandungannya baru 1 minggu. Sasuke-san,tolong lebih berhati-hati untuk sekarang. Jangan sampai keguguran lagi. Anda tidak bisa hamil lagi kalau sudah 2 kali keguguran."

"Baiklah shizune. Terima kasih"

Saat memasuki mobil,shisui membanting pintu mobil dengan kencang. Terlihat dari wajahnya dia sangat marah sekali.

"Anak siapa itu,sasuke?!"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan ini padamu,shisui-san" Jawab sasuke dengan pelan sambil menunduk.

"Aku berhak tahu,sasuke! Kehamilan pertama adalah anak itachi,kamu cerita tentang itu. Tapi yang sekarang kamu tidak cerita apa-apa. Kamu sekarang seperti pelacur! Hamil lalu menggugurkannya. Dan sekarang cara apa yang kamu pakai untuk menggugurkan anak itu?!"

'' **PLAK**!"

"Hiks. Hiks"

Sasuke menampar shisui sambil menangis sesunggukan. Harga dirinya di samakan dengan pelacur oleh shisui. Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar shisui mengatakan hal yang kejam kepadanya dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

"Maafkan aku." Shisui memeluk sasuke dan mencium keningnya.

"A,aku takut kamu akan marah padaku,hiks."

"Tidak akan,aku janji. Jadi siapa yang menghamilimu,sasuke?" Tanya shisui lembut sambil menghapus air mata sasuke.

"Hiks. Ini adalah anak naruto."

Wajah sasuke berubah drastis. Shisui sangat marah sekarang.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada bocah uzumaki itu."

"Jangan,shisui-san! Aku mohon,hiks. Naruto sudah meninggal. A,aku meracuninya agar aku bisa terus bersamanya. Tolong bantu aku shisui-san. Jangan sampai keluarga uzumaki tahu tentang ini. Mereka tahu aku berhubungan dengan naruto. Mereka melarang naruto dekat denganku. Tetapi aku dan naruto ingin terus bersama."

Shisui tidak tega melihat wajah sasuke yang sedih seperti ini terus. Dia terpaksa mengiyakan semua omongan sasuke. Dan sasuke pun tahu shisui tidak akan menolak semua perkatannya. Lalu sasuke mencium pipi shisui sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Saat malam hari sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil handgun yang ada di lemari bajunya. Lalu dia pergi ke kamar orang tuanya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati. Terlihat orang tua sasuke tertidur dengan lelap. Sasuke mengarahkan handgun yang di pegangnya ke arah kepala ayah dan ibunya.

" **DOR**! **DOR**!"

Kamar orang tuanya kedap suara,jadi tidak terdengar suara tembakan dari handgunnya.

Alasan mengapa sasuke membunuh orang tuanya karena sasuke tahu ayah dan ibunya tidak suka dirinya mengandung anak dari benih keluarga uzumaki. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membunuh orang tuanya. Hanya itu cara yang terlintas di pikiran sasuke.

Mayat orang tuanya sasuke awetkan dan di simpan di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan itachi dan naruto. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya pada shisui. Sasuke meminta tolong pada shisui untuk membohongi petinggi uchiha bahwa orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan seperti yang sasuke mau,shisui menuruti semua permintaanya. Shisui membeli 2 makam kosong untuk alibi dan mengurus semua kerjaan orang tuanya yang terbengkalai.

Keesokan harinya sasuke mendengar kabar bahwa orang tua naruto sedang mencari naruto dengan segala cara. Orang tua naruto sempat mencurigai sasuke. Tetapi tidak ada bukti kuat yang mengarah kepada sasuke. Pertunangan antara naruto dan sakura yang di rencanakan oleh orang tua naruto pun batal. Sakura mengalami depresi berat karena hal itu

* * *

 ** _5 Tahun kemudian_**

Sasuke turun dari mobil lexus RC F warna putih miliknya,lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang elit dan bertaraf internasional. Dengan dress brukat berwarna putih selutut rancangan valentino garavani,beserta sun glass hitam menambah kesan yang simple namun ellegant pada sasuke. Semenjak sasuke melahirkan menma buah hati naruto dengannya,sasuke mulai memakai pakaian perempuan. Sasuke ingin memerankan tokoh 'ibu' yang baik untuk menma. Selesai mengantar menma,sasuke kembali ke tempat parkiran mobil. Tanpa sasuke tahu,dirinya melewati sakura yang sedang menemani ino mengantar anak kecil. Anak itu adalah anak ino dan shikamaru. Sakura seperti mengenal orang yang di lewatinya dan berbalik ingin melihat lebih jelas orang itu. Tetapi orang yang dimaksud sakura sudah pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Sakura sedang apa kamu berdiri di sini? Ayo masuk ke dalam. Kamu ingin melihat-lihat kelas anakku kan?" Ino menepuk pelan bahu sakura.

"Oh iya. Baiklah."

Saat sakura masuk ke dalam kelas taman kanak-kanak itu,dia melihat ada anak yang sangat mirip dengan seorang yang di kenalnya. Anak itu mirip dengan naruto,hanya saja warna rambutnya berwarna hitam. Sakura menghampiri anak itu.

"Hallo,nak. Siapa namamu?" Tanya sakura pada anak itu.

"Namaku uchiha menma" Jawab menma polos.

Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar nama uchiha di sebut oleh menma.

"Siapa nama ibumu,menma?" Tanya sakura untuk memastikan tebakannya benar atau tidak.

"Uchiha sasuke." Jawab menma lagi.

Dunia ini sangat sempit bagi sakura. Karena bisa bertemu dengan anak dari orang yang membuatnya hancur. Sakura sampai sekarang belum bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang naruto. Sakura yakin sasukelah yang membuat naruto berpaling darinya. Sakura ingin berbicara dan meyakinkan hubungannya dengan naruto lagi. Tetapi saat sakura mencari naruto,dia menghilang. Orang tua naruto sudah menyerah mencari naruto dan mengikhlaskannya.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?" Sakura merasa bahwa menma mempunyai gen naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu,bibi. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan ayahku" Jawab menma sambil menunduk.

Sakura mulai menyeringai aneh dan tertawa kecil.

"Bilang pada 'ibumu' untuk beritahu siapa ayahmu. Kasihan sekali kamu,tidak pernah melihat siapa ayahmu. Lalu bilang padanya,bibi sakura saaaangaaat merindukannya" Sakura tertawa kecil sambil memandang remeh menma. Lalu sakura pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Menma kenapa? Ada masalah di sekolah?" Tanya sasuke lembut pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Kaa-san kenal dengan bibi sakura?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar menma menyebutkan nama orang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Kenal. Apakah menma bertemu dengannya?"

Menma menceritakan semua tentang pertemuannya dengan sakura.

Sasuke tidak suka ada seseorang yang meremehkan anaknya. Dia berbohong kepada menma dengan mengatakan ayahnya sedang bekerja di luar negri. Sasuke juga menyebutkan siapa nama ayahnya dan menceritakan sedikit tentang naruto agar menma merasa tidak di remehkan lagi karena tidak punya ayah. Selesai mendengar cerita tentang ayahnya,menma pun tertidur. Sasuke keluar dari kamar menma dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Menma sudah tidur?" Tanya shisui yang baru saja datang. Shisui lebih sering datang untuk sekedar melihat sasuke dan keponakan kesayangannya. Dan shisuilah yang menanggung semua kebutuhan sasuke dan menma.

"Sudah" Sasuke menaru secangkir kopi untuk shisui.

Mereka berbicara semalam suntuk berdua.

Keesokan harinya sasuke menitipkan 1 CD kepada menma. Sasuke meminta menma memberikan CD itu kepada sakura bila menma bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan ternyata benar dugaan sasuke,menma bertemu lagi dengan sakura. Menma memberi CD itu kepada sakura lalu berkata "Di dalam CD ini ada foto ayahku." Sakura mengambilnya dan langsung pergi.

Sakura sangat penasaran siapa ayah menma. Apa benar dugaannya benar bahwa naruto adalah ayah menma. Semuanya terjawab saat sakura menonton seluruh isi CD di apartemennya. Wajah sakura sangat frustasi melihat 2 orang yang sangat di cintainya tersenyum bahagia dengan orang yang paling di bencinya seumur hidup.

"Dasar omega sialan!" Teriak sakura dengan penuh depresi.

Sementara di kediaman uchiha,lebih tepatnya di ruangan rahasia sasuke. 'Ibu' satu anak ini sedang menonton CD yang sama dengan sakura tonton. Seringai tipis terlihat di wajahnya yang menawan. Di dampingi mayat kekasih tercintanya,naruto dan kakak kesayangannya,itachi mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang sama. Sementara di sofa sebelah kanan mereka ada mayat orang tua sasuke yang duduk manis di sana. Mereka menonton seluruh isi CD itu sampai selesai.

THE END

Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Sorry kalau ada kata-kata yang typo :)


End file.
